Filiorum Domus
by San59
Summary: Après la guerre la vie d'Hermione est paisible, jusqu'au jour où un grand blond débarque chez elle à la recherche de quelqu'un….
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toute, malgré ses années d'absence je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction (je n'oublie pas les anciennes !) sur Harry Potter. Je m'essaie au genre puisque je n'en ai jamais écrite.**

 **Je cherche d'ailleurs une Bêta spécialiste du genre puisque j'ai un peu de mal avec les noms des lieux, personnages, je mélange français/anglais.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer la lire autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire. Désolé pour les fautes qui se baladent certainement!**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

Hermione Granger été épuisée. Epuisée mais heureuse. Elle ne changerait de vie pour rien au monde. Sa vie avait pris un tournant inhabituel après la Bataille de Poudlard où Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Elle changea Cassi de hanche. La petite fille devenait de plus en plus grande et lourde.

Lors de cette dernière bataille de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes notamment Tonks et Remus pour le plus grand malheur des deux jeunes Gryffondors. A peine remis de cette épreuve Harry avait réclamé la garde du petit Teddy, devenu orphelin. Andromeda ne survécu pas à sa première année sans sa fille. Elle se laissa mourir de chagrin, malgré les efforts d'Hermione qui lui rendait souvent visite avec le petit Teddy, Andromeda partie rejoindre sa fille et son mari.

Harry et Hermione emménagèrent ensemble au square Grimmaurd, et aidèrent à la reconstruction de Poudlard tout en élevant ensemble Teddy, qui passait également de merveilleux moment avec sa tata Molly lorsque ses gardiens reconstruisaient leur école. Nombre de personnes s'attelèrent à la reconstruction de Poudlard la mythique école de l'ensemble des sorciers de Grande Bretagne.

Poudlard fut fini en quelques mois, et Hermione traversa alors une période de doute. Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie ? Elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt à travailler au ministère, Kingsley s'occupait déjà très bien, avec quelques membres de l'Ordre, du nettoyage de cette administration infestée de vermine. Hermione aspirait à une certaine forme de tranquillité. Les feux des projecteurs n'étaient pas pour elle.

C'est Harry qui trouva la solution de son dilemme. Tout d'abord en développant sa relation avec Ginny, Square Grimmaurd devint alors très petit pour Hermione qui avait l'impression d'empiéter sur la vie du jeune couple. Hermione se mit donc en quête de son « chez elle ». Mais surtout un soir que Ginny passait avec sa famille au Terrier, laissant Harry, Hermione et Teddy au Square.

Teddy était bien énervé ce jour-là, ses cheveux changeaient sans cesse de couleur châtain comme Hermione-Noir comme Harry-Bleu comme les pattes de son hippogriffe en peluche- violet comme le corps de son hippogriffe, ses jouets volaient aussi autour de lui, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et il poussait des petits cris de joies pour le plus grand bonheur des deux Gryffondors.

 _-Il a de la chance de nous avoir, pensa tout haut Harry. J'aurais aimé avoir cette même chance._

Cette nuit-là Hermione ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle réfléchissait. Qu'était-il arrivé à tous les autres enfants orphelins, ou les enfants des mangemorts à Azkaban ? Ils n'étaient pas responsables des actes de leur parents pas plus qu'elle d'être une née moldue. Et ces enfants nés moldus dont les parents sont morts sous les baguettes des mangemorts ? Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ?

Le lendemain dès huit heures du matin, elle entrait dans le ministère de la magie. Ne sachant pas où exactement ni à qui s'adresser elle allait aller voir celui qui savait tout, ou tout du moins avait la possibilité de lui donner les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Celui qui dirigeait maintenant cet endroit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Monsieur le Ministre ne peut vous recevoir pour le moment Mademoiselle, argua la secrétaire.

-Dites-lui qu'Hermione Granger souhaite le voir immédiatement, s'énerva Hermione. Pour une fois elle n'allait pas se gêner pour profiter de la notoriété de son nom.

-Peu importe, commença la secrétaire en haussant le ton, si vous êtes Mlle Granger ou la fille de Merlin, le Minis…

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? S'écria Kingsley en sortant de son bureau.

-Kinsley il faut que je te parle, répondit Hermione avant que la secrétaire ne puisse prononcer un mot.

-Très bien entre, accepta-t-il.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui, tout en fusillant du regard sa secrétaire.

-Mais Monsieur vous avez rendez-vous dans cinq minutes avec Mr Malefoy.

-Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, s'impatienta Hermione, je ne voudrais pas retarder Monsieur le Ministre de son rendez-vous.

-Entre Hermione. Kingsley entraina Hermione dans son bureau pour couper court à la dispute prête à éclater entre Hermione et sa secrétaire, certes très stricte mais indispensable dans sa vie pour le moment.

-Alors Hermione qu'est ce qui est si urgent que tu me rendes visite dès huit heures du matin ? S'interrogea Kingsley en s'assaillant à son bureau. Hermione fit de même sur le siège disposé pour le visiteur.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui arrive aux enfants dont les parents ont été victimes de la guerre ? Que ce soit mort ou emprisonné. Parce que si Harry n'avait pas été le parrain de Teddy, il n'aurait eu personne. Et les enfants de mangemorts qui s'occupe d'eux ? Et ceux qui comme Harry finissent avec des moldus qui ne connaissent pas ou haïssent la magie ? Ou comme Voldemort dans un horrible orphelinat moldu qui contribua à le faire devenir un monstre je te rappelle ?

-Et bien nous essayons de tous leur trouver une famille, même éloigner.

-Comme Dumbledore a fait avec Harry ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est ce qui est de mieux pour eux ?

-Non, mais pour le moment c'est notre seule solution, avec la guerre les mariages se sont fait plus vite parce que personne ne savait de quoi demain serait fait, comme Remus et Tonks ou encore Bill et Fleur, de nombreux enfants sont nés et sont devenus orphelins en quelques semaines. Les nourrissons sont tous à Sainte Mangouste, les plus difficiles à placer sont les enfants de mangemorts comme tu peux le deviner. Aucune famille de sorciers « respectable » ne souhaite s'encombrer d'un enfant de meurtriers. Les préjugés ont la vie dure malheureusement.

-Et c'est tellement plus facile de critiquer et punir les mangemorts une fois que l'Ordre à arrêter Voldemort et a fait tout le boulot.

Kingsley soupira et acquiesça.

-Je veux faire quelque chose pour ces enfants. Je veux m'occuper d'eux.

-Hermione il y en a beaucoup, et comme tu l'as dit c'est un orphelinat qui a participé à transformer un enfant innocent en Voldemort.

-Je ne veux pas ouvrir un orphelinat, plus une maison pour les enfants. Je veux m'occuper d'eux Kingsley. Financièrement je peux me passer de travailler, et je veux faire quelque chose d'utile. J'ai adoré m'occuper de Teddy depuis qu'Harry a commencé sa formation d'Aurore et que Ginny est en entrainement de Quidditch. Et si je peux éviter la venue d'un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres alors j'aurais accompli un sacré travail.

-Ok, j'envoie une note à Hestia Jones, elle travaille à Sainte Mangouste au département jeunesse, tu te souviens d'elle ? Elle était dans l'Ordre. Je veux que vous travailliez ensemble sur ce projet quand il est réalisable, je rendrais personnellement publique la création de cette maison pour enfant.

-Merci Kingsley, je file me mettre au boulot ! S'écria Hermione surexcitée. Elle se leva et parti en courant vers la porte.

-Hermione, l'interpela Kingsley.

-Oui ?

-Je veux que les familles qui refusent de prendre en charge un enfant magique qui leur sont apparentés et qui en ont les moyens paient pour mettre l'enfant dans ta maison.

-D'accord, accepta Hermione. Elle sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

-Granger, salua-t-il sèchement.

-Malefoy.

Hermione partit sans autre forme de procès elle avait à faire, elle avait un projet, un but. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son passé terrible que Malefoy et cette cicatrice sur son bras représentaient.

Hermione mettra deux mois pour monter son projet. Harry très favorable, lui donna le Manoir Black situé en pleine campagne anglaise, et dont il ne se servait pas, idéale pour élever une ribambelle d'enfant magique. Hestia Jones Magicomage spécialisée dans les enfants fut agréablement surprise par la note de Kingsley et comme Hermione, elle se lança à cœur perdue dans le projet de la jeune Gryffondor. Heureuse d'avoir enfin une solution pour tous ses bambins sans famille.

Chaque chambre du Manoir Black fut aménagée pour un enfant, et personnalisé pour que chacun se sente comme chez lui. Hermione créa également une nurserie juste à côté de la chambre qu'elle s'était choisie, pour les plus petit d'entre eux. Le Manoir pouvait donc accueillir au total une trentaine d'enfants, si par malheur ce n'était pas assez, Hermione solliciterait l'aide de Mr Weasley pour agrandir la bâtisse comme il l'avait fait pour le Terrier à chacune des nouvelles naissances Weasley.

Un compte fut ouvert à Gringotts spécialement pour les enfants plus âgés sans héritage pour leurs fournitures scolaires par exemple ou les sorties à Pré au Lard. Hermione avec l'aide de Ginny fit le tour des magasins moldus et magiques pour acheter des vêtements pour tous les âges et de nombreux jeux. George participa également à l'aventure en offrant toutes sortes de farces et attrapes venant de son magasin, sous le contrôle d'Hermione évidement. Molly encore très affaibli par la perte de deux de ses fils et le vide dans sa maison aujourd'hui sans enfant promit à Hermione de l'aider avec les petits orphelins au quotidien. Hermione promit à Harry de continuer de s'occuper de Teddy la journée lorsque lui et Ginny travaillait.

L'annonce fut faite au début du mois de décembre. Dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le _Chicanateur_.

 _« En ce 8 décembre 1998 quelques mois après la défaite de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et la reconstruction du monde magique, ouvre la première Maison des Enfants, créé par Hermione Granger sur les terres ancestrales Black. Cette maison est d'après sa créatrice « ouverte à tout enfant recherchant un foyer et à toute famille ne pouvant s'occuper d'un enfant ». On pense bien sûr à ses enfants de mangemorts dont personne ne vient réclamer la garde et qui sont toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Le Ministre de la Magie a autorisé Mlle Granger à devenir la tutrice de tous ses enfants sans famille déclarée, et autorise les familles ne désirant pas avoir la charge d'un enfant orphelin à le confier à Mlle Granger selon certaines conditions, pour plus de renseignement adressez-vous aux services d'adoptions du ministère. Mlle Granger aura également à sa charge les enfants magiques dont les parents moldus sont morts ou incapables de prendre soin d'eux. »_

C'est ainsi que le lundi 8 décembre la petite Cassiopeia entra dans la vie d'Hermione pour la bouleverser complétement, mais ça elle ne le sait pas encore…

* * *

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction sur Harry Potter, j'espère que ça vous plait, promis je me remets à écrire mes fictions Twilight!**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Si vous souhaitez devenir ma Beta envoyez-moi un MP. A très vite.**

 **Kisss**

 **San**


	2. Chapitre 1

Résumé : Après la guerre la vie d'Hermione est paisible, jusqu'au jour où un grand blond débarque chez elle à la recherche de quelqu'un…

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La première fois qu'Hermione vit le Manoir Black elle fut tout d'abord ébahie par sa taille. Jamais elle n'avait vécu dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude des maisons avec une petite entrée, un salon et une salle à manger attenante, une petite cuisine et à l'étage un nombre de chambres à coucher et de salle de bain variable en fonction du nombre d'habitant. Ce manoir était plus le genre de bâtisse avec dix salons, une salle de réception, et trente-cinq chambres à l'étage. Puis, en le regardant plus longuement, elle nota les grandes différences entre ce manoir et le seul autre qu'elle connaissait : le manoir Malefoy, et se dit qu'elle pourrait tout de même se sentir chez elle dans cette grande mais sublime bâtisse.

Le Manoir se voyait de loin, l'allée qui menait à son énorme porte n'était bordée que de pelouse. Du gazon à perte de vue, le jardin idéal pour des enfants pratiquant le Quidditch. Le bâtiment en lui-même était magnifique, les murs extérieurs avaient des tons ocres très chaud, très chaleureux.

Il y avait d'immenses fenêtres à chaque étage et le blason de la famille Black au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Le côté gauche de la maison était plus imposant que celui de droite, Hermione appris ensuite en visitant l'intérieur que c'était parce que la partie gauche avait été agrandie au début du siècle pour accueillir une immense salle de bal.

La seconde fois qu'elle le vit fut quand elle l'aménagea pour sa cause. Le Manoir allait enfin revivre. Il allait devenir sa maison, et la maison de nombreux enfants. Il allait devenir la Maison des Enfants. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. C'était l'endroit parfait pour elle et pour eux.

Hestia adora personnaliser chaque chambre, elle prit beaucoup de temps pour créer dans chaque pièce un univers particulier et propre. Les enfants auraient donc ainsi chacun leur chambre individuelle, étant chacun un membre à part entière de la maison. Hermione, elle pas très douée pour la déco passa beaucoup de temps à observer Hestia faire, tout en se réjouissant que Kingsley l'ait mis sur son chemin.

La troisième fois qu'elle le vit, fut quand elle y installa ses affaires le lundi 1er décembre, une semaine avant l'ouverture de la Maison, le temps pour elle de prendre ses marques dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Hermione était enfin chez elle. Sa maison.

L'installation se finit avec la mise en place de nouveaux sorts de protection. Plus subtils que ceux installés par les ancêtres Black. En effet ces derniers avaient tout simplement cherché à faire disparaitre le manoir, qui était donc invisible, in-cartable, et non localisable par des inconnus. Hors Hermione qui souhaitait devenir le refuge des jeunes sorciers avait besoin que ces derniers puissent trouver seuls le manoir. Les anciens sorts furent donc supprimés, pour être remplacés par des sorts de protections dignes de Poudlard permettant à ceux qui en avaient _vraiment_ besoin de trouver la route du manoir. Empêchant tout de même plus jeune intrépides de quitter les terres du manoir.

Hermione organisa une petite fête, comme chez les moldus : une crémaillère. Elle invita Harry qui fut surpris et éblouis par ce que Hermione et Hestia avait fait du Manoir. Hestia était évidemment de la fête, de même que les Weasley. Et une bonne partie de l'Ordre, comme Kingsley, McGonagall…

Durant la semaine, Hermione rendit plusieurs fois visite à ses futurs bambins. Certains avaient quelques mois seulement, et elle passait du temps avec eux pour les habituer à elle. Elle changeait des couches, donnait des biberons, devenait un membre régulier et connu de leur vie quotidienne. Pour les plus âgés, ceux qui avait entre trois et cinq ans, Hermione après avoir annoncé à tous qu'elle construisait la maison où ils allaient vivre tous ensemble avec pleins de jeux(annonce qui fut suivit d'effusion de joie), joua et discuta avec chacun.

La jeune sorcière dut également apprendre une quinzaine de nom. Nombre de ses enfants étaient les héritiers de familles sang purs adaptent de Voldemort, les prénoms des enfants étaient donc : Bertram, Arcturus, Lucien, Rabastan, Evan, d'autre avaient des prénoms moins marqués par les mangemorts : Gideon, Albert, Lily, Aurore, Jack, Cassiopée.

Le lundi 8 Décembre arriva enfin, et avec lui l'article sur la Maison des Enfants dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le _Chicaneur_.

 _« En ce 8 décembre 1998 quelques mois après la défaite de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et la reconstruction du monde magique, ouvre la première Maison des Enfants, créé par Hermione Granger sur les terres ancestrales Black. Cette maison est d'après sa créatrice « ouverte à tout enfant recherchant un foyer et à toute famille ne pouvant s'occuper d'un enfant ». On pense bien sûr à ses enfants de mangemorts dont personne ne vient réclamer la garde et qui sont toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Le Ministre de la Magie a autorisé Mlle Granger à devenir la tutrice de tous ses enfants sans famille déclarée, et autorise les familles ne désirant pas avoir la charge d'un enfant orphelin à le confier à Mlle Granger selon certaines conditions, pour plus de renseignement adressez-vous aux services d'adoptions du ministère. Mlle Granger aura également à sa charge les enfants magiques dont les parents moldus sont morts ou incapables de prendre soin d'eux. »_

Hermione dévora l'article dès son réveil aux alentours de sept heures du matin avec un bon petit déjeuner et du jus de citrouille. Elle avait une longue journée de prévu puisqu'elle allait aujourd'hui même avec l'aide de Molly et du service jeunesse de Sainte Mangouste transférer tous les enfants de l'hôpital au manoir.

Dennis Crivey fut pourtant le premier enfant à s'installer au Manoir Black le lundi 8 décembre 1998. Hermione finissait de ranger les décorations de Noël qu'elle venait de recevoir quand la sonnette retenti. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un moldu, les sorciers n'auraient pas repéré le minuscule bouton près de l'entrée. Hermione se précipita à la porte, indécise, l'annonce de l'ouverture de la Maison des Enfants était paru dans des journaux magiques elle ne s'attendait pas si tôt à la venue d'un moldu.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Dennis, jeune adolescent derrière la porte.

-Dennis ?

-Bonjour Hermione, j'ai… j'ai lu le journal ce matin et comme je n'ai nul par où aller…

Dennis est le frère cadet de Colin qu'Hermione connaissait plus. A l'époque de Poudlard les deux frères étaient inséparables, ils avaient tous deux fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore. Ils étaient d'autant plus soudés que lors de la sixième année d'Hermione, ils avaient perdu leurs parents dans un accident, un an avant que Colin perde la vie lors de la Bataille Finale de Poudlard. Hermione sortit de sa stupeur et recula pour laisser entrer le jeune garçon.

-Oui bien-sûr entre.

Il entra en silence, Hermione remarqua le sac de voyage qu'il avait sur le dos.

-Je vais te faire visiter la maison, dit-elle en refermant la porte. Viens suis-moi.

Hermione entraina Dennis au bout de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte en face de la porte d'entrée.

-Alors ici tu as sur ta gauche l'escalier qui mène aux étages, commença-t-elle en entra dans la pièce et en désignant le côté gauche du couloir, et tu as le couloir central de la maison qui relis la tour gauche qui est plus grande et plus récente contenant la salle de bal, puis derrière une salle de travail des potions, une salle de défense contre les forces du mal qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce que nous offrait la salle sur demande pour l'AD, l'infirmerie et juste à côté aussi au cas où quelque chose se passe mal dans ses deux salles de travail. Donc tous cela dans la tour gauche, tu pourras les utiliser si tu veux travailler tes cours quand tu reviendras pour les vacances de Poudlard. Ici dans la jonction entre les deux tours tu as dans ce couloir de gauche des salles pour les tous petits qui arriverons cet après-midi, salle de motricité et salle de classe niveau maternelle, juste devant moi il y a la salle de cour de primaire jusqu'aux 11 ans avant d'aller à Poudlard, avançons dans le couloir de droite, sur notre droite donc, continua-t-elle en poursuivant sa route, il y a une salle de rangement, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle, alors cette salle a deux entrées une dans l'entrée et une ici dans le couloir, les fenêtres donnent sur le devant du manoir, c'est une salle où chaque enfant aura son propre casier avec ses affaires de Quidditch ou tout autre matériel pour aller jouer dehors.

Hermione referma la porte et conduisit Dennis à la salle suivante.

-Ici tu as la bibliothèque et salle de travail écrit. En continuant dans le couloir on arrive à la tour de droite du manoir, qui est un vrai espace de vie. Tu as la cuisine, qui donne sur les jardins arrières avec le garde-manger, et tu as la salle de cinéma et la salle de jeux pour les ados qui donnent sur l'avant du manoir et entre le garde-manger et la salle de jeux adolescent tu as celle pour les enfants. De la cuisine tu peux sortir sur les jardins arrières et sur la véranda qui relie, elle aussi les deux tours du manoir.

Dennis toujours silencieux suivait Hermione dans toutes les pièces qu'elle décrivait en même temps, expliquant au mieux l'agencement de la maison pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui le plus vite possible.

-A l'étage dans la tour gauche tu as les chambres pour les ados environs dix, dans la partie centrale du manoir, entre les deux tours tu as les chambres pour les frères et sœurs puisqu'elles sont communicantes. Et les dix salles de bain. Dans la tour gauche il y a ma chambre avec la nursery qui est attenante, avec leur salle de soins pour les biberons nocturnes et le matériel pour leur toilette, et quelques chambres pour les enfants en base âges. Tu veux aller te choisir une chambre ?

Dennis hocha la tête. Hermione quitta donc la cuisine pour l'amener à l'étage de la tour gauche.

-Chaque chambre est unique et personnelle, tu choisis celle que tu veux, tu l'aménages comme tu le souhaites et se sera la tienne jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir. Autre chose importante à savoir, tu n'as rien à payer ici, et tu quittes le manoir quand tu le souhaites, si c'est à 25 ans, alors tu pars à 25 ans, personne ne peut te mettre dehors de chez toi.

Hermione avait traversé le couloir central et commença à monter les escaliers.

-Si tes parents ne t'ont pas laissé grand-chose, un compte à Gringotts sera ouvert pour toi dès demain. Tu recevras une certaine somme d'argent de poche qui te servira pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard et tout ce que tu veux t'acheter. Les fournitures scolaires, de la robe de sorcier au chaudron, seront déjà prises en charge.

Hermione arrivée au premier étage pris à gauche vers la tour la plus récente.

-Contrairement à Poudlard ici il n'y a pas de maison qui compte, ton voisin de chambre sera peut-être un Serpentard et tu devras bien t'entendre avec lui. On évite un maximum les habits de l'école, je ne veux pas voir d'uniformes Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. La vie en communauté impose d'avoir un certain savoir vivre, je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec tous les Serpentards qu'il y aura dans cette maison mais d'être poli tout simplement.

Arrivée dans la tour gauche Hermione ouvrit toutes les portes.

-Compris ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Dennis. Celui-ci hocha encore une fois la tête. Bon, tu peux choisir ta chambre désormais.

Dennis passa la tête dans plusieurs chambres avant de choisir l'une de celle qui avait vu sur les jardins arrières. Elle avait une décoration de style moldu, et devait donc supposa Hermione ressemblait à celle qu'il avait possédé avant la mort de ses parents et son frère.

-Tu peux t'installer, et faire ce que tu veux après, juste petite précision : on mange à 12h30 et cet après-midi je ne serais pas dispo je ramène les petits de Sainte Mangouste, si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi, je pars à 14h.

Dennis… hocha la tête au grand damne de Hermione. La sorcière se mit en route, avant de se retourner et de demander :

-Tu as finalisé ton inscription pour retourner à Poudlard en Janvier ?

Dennis hocha la tête et Hermione le laisse seul, la décoration du manoir l'attendait.

La jeune sorcière passa toute la matinée à décorer le manoir pour Noël aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle s'aida peu de la magie, préférant le faire à l'ancienne comme quand elle était jeune et entourée de ses parents. Elle vit plusieurs fois passer Dennis qui semblait prendre son temps pour découvrir les lieux. L'adolescent était toujours aussi calme et silencieux, un fantôme par rapport à l'enfant qu'Hermione avait connu à Poudlard. Mais la guerre les avait tous marqué, se dit-elle en finissant la décoration de la cuisine.

A 12h30 précisément Dennis entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à côté d'Hermione pour déjeuner. Le repas se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme informe Hermione qu'il venait avec elle chercher les enfants.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils partirent pour l'hôpital par la cheminée dans l'entrée.

Hestia attendait Hermione au bord de la cheminée de Sainte Mangouste.

-Mione enfin là ! Ils attendent tous avec impatience ta venue, surtout Cassi, sourit-elle.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, sa nouvelle vie, commençait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
